Reasons why I, Killian Jones, love Emma Swan
by MusesatMidnight
Summary: Fact: Killian Jones loves Emma Swan. He was pretty sure he loved everything about her and eventually set out to prove it to himself. He was never quite sure however when proving his theory went from a practical and logical plan to determine his feelings to a full blown habit or addiction of stating his love. (In which Killian is sappy, Emma has tattoos and there are many feels).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, this is my first and probably only ever attempt at a OUAT fanfic. I was rewatching some of the episodes where Emma and Killian first meet and interact and had so many feels! This idea just popped into my head and is the work of a couple of hours solid writing so please be gentle!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I had there would have been more Captain Swan in season 3...

* * *

"**Reasons why I, Killian Jones, love Emma Swan."**

Fact: Killian Jones loves Emma Swan.

He was pretty sure he loved everything about her and eventually set out to prove it to himself. He was never quite sure however when proving his theory went from a practical and logical plan to determine his feelings to a full blown habit or addiction of stating his love. He could remember how it all started however and it involved several bottles of rum, some thievery and many, many feelings that he couldn't quite define.

_***Killian***_

He had been in Storybrooke for a while. Accompanied Cora to the World Without Magic (which now had magic so that was a bit of a stupid name for it but he didn't quite know how else to call it as it had no defining features like the Enchanted Forest or Neverland so the name stuck) and had been planning how best to destroy his nemesis.

The only problem was he kept getting distracted. His distraction came in the form of a certain blonde Sheriff who kept catching his eye and his attention and she had been doing so since they first met.

One night he got rather exceptionally drunk and he made a list. A list of all the things he loved about Emma Swan in an attempt to clarify his thoughts about the blonde and with a clearer head he would be able to concentrate on his plan(s) to kill the Crocodile.  
Stumbling around his cabin on the Jolly Roger with a pad of paper and a pen that he'd nicked from Granny's Diner placed neatly on his desk and a bottle of rum in his hand he rambled to himself.  
Every now and again he would cross to the desk, put the precious rum down and instead pick up the pen and scribble down one or two items on the list next to numbers (because he was methodical and practical and wanted to take stock of all his thoughts the following morning and know exactly how much his feelings amounted to) before retrieving the rum and swigging down more.

The list was very long.

It started off with the first thing he noticed about Emma Swan: 

**1.** She's bloody brilliant. (When she called him out on his deception at their very first meeting. Her putting all the clues together from his surviving Cora's massacre right through to his lie. Wasn't often he met a woman who couldn't tell when his words weren't true.)

After that he went through a few more facts that were rather standard. 

**2.** Her eyes.

**3.** Her hair.

**4.** The way she quirks the corner of her mouth when she's amused but trying not to show it.

**5.** Her body (because he could spend years looking at it and find it as beautiful as the first time he saw her.)

He even found himself listing random things that he hadn't even realised that he had noticed about her. The little things that she did, like: 

**28**. She bites her lip when she's excited. (as if she has to hold back childish squeals of delight).

**37.** Her favourite film when she was a child was Oliver and Company.

**39.** She loves hot chocolate with cinnamon but she also sometimes likes hot chocolate with a shot of brandy.

**43.** She wishes her hair was curly.

**55.** Her favourite time of day is dawn (she sometimes wakes up early and pulls on her coat and boots and drives up to the hill above Storybrooke with a flask of tea and a tub of cookies to watch the sunrise. He saw her doing this several times whilst he was staking out the Crocodile's shop).

**79**. She cannot bake. Her cooking isn't bad but ask her to make anything remotely resembling a form of cake and the kitchen will be destroyed.

**83**. She has dreams of Henry telling her he doesn't need her almost every night. (Emma wasn't the happiest tipsy person and she tended to spill out her darkest secrets to the bottle. Killian of course had been a gentleman and shadowed her home to make sure she didn't get into trouble. She never quite worked out how she ended up back at the apartment when her last memory was of sitting down on a bench near the park. Killian never told her that he carried her home and knocked on the door until Mary Margaret came down to open it.)

**91**. She doesn't like the rain.

**93**. She always wanted a dog as a pet (he overheard her saying that to Ruby when she took Pongo to her flat after Archie had "died"). 

Somewhere after the 111th reason Killian finally collapsed on his bed and passed out from all the delicious and frighteningly clarifying rum he had consumed. The following day they headed into the jungles of Neverland.

_***Killian***_

He hadn't missed the place where no one ever aged. It was as horrible and terrifying as he remembered and this time he had no crew to back him up or to overwhelm the Lost Boys with. Instead he had the two Charmings, The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin who quickly vanished from their company. And Emma. Beautiful, stubborn, courageous Emma who desperately wanted her boy back.

Killian kept the pad from Granny's and the pen hidden in one of his pockets. One of the secret pockets of course that was hidden inside his coat (a pirate always has hidden pockets and secrets). Sometimes when he was on watch, in an effort to stay awake and to occupy his weary and worried mind he would read the list and add things.

**113**. She plays hard to get. (He never quite knew where he stood with her and she always surprised him.)

**117**. She still trusts people even though she has been hurt so many times (he wondered why she even trusted him sometimes. He had double-crossed her a couple of times but then again she'd done the same to him.)

Then they ended up back in Storybrooke and he lost her before he'd even had her.

_***Killian***_

He was both relieved and angered when they reached the Enchanted Forest to discover that he had his pad with 132 reasons why he liked Emma Swan on it. He wished the damned thing had been lost in Neverland. Or that he had left it behind in the World Without Magic. Or that he had never started writing the cursed list in the first place.

All the time he spent trying to find a way back to her and to Henry (whom he had started a tentative friendship with) he couldn't look at the pad. Couldn't see all the reasons written out before him and not feel her absence like a hole in his heart.

When he finally made it back to her Killian felt his heart soar when she opened that door even though she didn't recognise him and the kiss didn't work. He knew it was true love on his end and that he could wait for her forever if necessary.

Back in Storybrooke however being part of the "Hero" group was a strange experience and one he wasn't entirely comfortable with. Too many morals sometimes and Charming could be thoroughly aggravating sitting on his high horse and always looking down on the pirate.

He couldn't complain however as it meant he got to spend more time with Emma and he found himself adding new things to his list at the end of the day when he returned to his room at Granny's B&amp;B.

**151**. She has the phobia Scriptophobia (which Killian found out when she was asked to sign a birthday card whilst they were having dinner at Granny's one night. The look of terror on her face had caused him to accidently spill his whiskey and her attention had been diverted to his disaster. The person with the card had beaten a hasty retreat at the dark glare the pirate sent towards them and later Emma had briefly mentioned her fear but never told him why she had it).

**157**. When she was little she wanted to be a ballerina (one of her the rare good families she ended up with took their entire family to see a production of Swan Lake. She loved it but then only two days later they sent her back to the orphanage).

**163**. That she secretly thinks Regina is the best badass. (Emma had been slightly tipsy when she admitted this fact and had drunkenly slurred about how even though she was 'kinda evil Regina always dressed to stun, had awesome powers and was pretty damn cool').

Killian felt his hopes crushed when Zelena cursed his lips. To have Emma coming so close to him, finally trusting him and letting him in more, only to have to thrust her away from him was torture. But he couldn't let Zelena win, couldn't let Emma lose her powers, and couldn't bring about the Unhappy Endings of everyone Emma cared about.

His pad went back into a hiding place in his room in Granny's B&amp;B. All his focus went into protecting Henry and Emma.

After defeating Zelena he wrote one new thing on it before secreting it away again. 

**189**. She sacrificed her magic to save his life.

_***Killian&amp;Emma***_

Killian watched as Emma pushed and pulled him away again and again but he never wavered in his love and affections for her. Even when she was dealing with Regina and Elsa he stood by her ready to catch her if she fell or support her if she needed it. His pad filled up with more and more reasons as time went by but he didn't write in it as frequently as he once had. He had the real Emma to be with and didn't need to list his reasons except for sheer pleasure of noting the tiny things.

When everything calmed down again and Storybrooke finally experienced its first calm period since Emma entered the town, Killian found himself moving in with her and Henry. It was then his list writing began once again but this time it was filled with the delicious notes of one who saw an Emma Swan that no one else in the world had ever seen or saw.

**232**. She dances around the apartment when she thinks no one's home.

**248**. She has five tattoos, three from before Storybrooke and two that she added after.  
The first one she had gotten when she turned the legal age, a black and a white swan with their necks entwined to represent her name and her love of ballet hidden on her left thigh.  
The second a quote from Peter Pan (which Killian found strangely ironic given the World Without Magic's portrayal of his life and Neverland and how Emma had found her life entwined with his) "_All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust._" curled over Emma's right shoulder.  
The third was Killian's least favourite and it was one which Emma rarely left uncovered. A tiny dreamcatcher that hid behind her right ear and could only be seen when she put her hair up. She had told him about her time with Neal and whilst Killian mourned the boy he had once known and the man he had come to know he could not approve of the person Bael/Neal had been when Emma had been in his life.  
The fourth tattoo was one Emma had done after the First Curse was broken, sometime after she and Mary Margaret returned from the Enchanted Forest. It was on her left forearm and rose up from her wrist to the crease of her elbow. Henry's storybook was open on her wrist and then up her arm magical tendrils had been drawn until they reached a perfect miniature rendition of Snow and Charming's castle. Within the tattoo were symbols that depicted each of Emma's family; a sword for Charming, a bird for Snow, a cupcake for Henry and there was even an apple for Regina because in some weird way she was family.  
Emma's final tattoo was another Peter Pan reference in a way but this time it was purely for Killian and it was his favourite. His hook decorated her right wrist with the word "Trust" curving around it and within the circle made by the metal was Killian's name. He loved that tattoo most of all.

**259**. She looks adorable in her glasses. (Killian loved that no one apart from he and Henry ever saw her in her glasses. She only needed them to read small print but he loved the way they framed her face and how much younger they made her look.)

**261**. She's too shy to walk around naked. Even in the middle of summer and when Henry was staying over at Regina's she would always put a pair of pyjama shorts and a strappy top on if she needed to leave the bedroom.

**264**. She has a weakness for British period dramas. (Killian couldn't see the attraction in watching _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Jane Eyre_ or _North and South_ but Emma loved them. On nights when she was feeling particularly tired or upset all Killian had to do was put one of her period dramas on the TV, bring her a glass of wine, a blanket and a bowl of popcorn and let her curl up under his arm on the sofa and she would brighten up almost instantly.)

**276**. That she would get extremely jealous if another woman laid a flirtatious hand on him. (One of the only clubs in Storybrooke had attracted a rather rowdy and raunchy clientele one night and as he was assisting the Sheriff and Deputy Sheriff, Killian had accompanied them to help move on the crowd of intoxicated and horny young people. Killian's black clothing and tight leather jacket had caused one of the younger and more lascivious girls to get rather close and personal and Emma's jealousy that night had been thoroughly expressed when she had smashed a mirror. Of course the smashed mirror and thoroughly irritated looking Sheriff had sobered up most of the club's guests and they beat a hasty retreat. Killian had, had to pay for the mirror however.)

**289**. She always calms down during a nightmare if Killian rubs his stump on her back.

**290**. She loves his stump and has never shied away from it.

_***Killian&amp;Emma***_

Years later Killian still had his list and it had well over 400 reasons why he loved Emma on it and every now and again Killian would pull it out from the box he kept it and the original pen in, and scribble in a new reason. Apart from those odd occasions he all but forgot about it so busy was he living and loving Emma.

For some reason however it never crossed his mind to show it to Emma and he always hid it away until one inevitable day she found it.

They were doing something Emma called 'Spring Cleaning' but Killian privately thought it was just an excuse to rummage through their belongings and reminisce (but he wasn't complaining about spending time with Emma) when the box fell down from the shelf in their wardrobe and the contents spilled out on the floor.

There were various items in the box: photos of their life together and with Henry and the Charmings. A shell that Emma had given Killian on their first date when they had walked along the beach. A wristband that Henry had made at school for the pirate. And of course the pad with the reasons.

Emma knelt on the floor with the box and looked over each item carefully as she replaced them to make sure they weren't damaged or broken. She had seen many of them before and finally she had returned all but the pad and pen to the box. The notepad had fallen face down so it wasn't until she picked it up that Emma realised what was written on it.

She recognised the handwriting instantly as the well-educated calligraphic style that Killian always wrote in.

_**"Reasons why I, Killian Jones, love Emma Swan"**_ was the bold title and Emma felt her mouth open in a silent exclamation of surprise. As she read down the list she felt her heart swell and her emotions caused it to beat rapidly. Each reason was carefully noted with occasional accompanying explanations and Emma devoured each and every one.

In the years they had been together Killian had never given Emma reason to doubt that he loved her but they had never really said why they love each other. The whole True Love thing sort of indicated that they were meant for each other and that they were a perfect match but Emma had never really thought about why Killian had fallen in love with her.

"Emma?" Killian's voice called from the hallway. "Have you seen my phone? I'm supposed to be arranging a sailing trip with Henry and your father but I can't find the damn phone under all the Spring Cleaning you're doing."

She could hear his footsteps coming along the hallway to their bedroom but she couldn't move. Couldn't hide the notepad, couldn't stop reading the reasons, and couldn't stop the happy tears falling down from her cheeks.

"Emma?" Killian said worriedly as he entered their room and saw her knelt on the floor. In mere strides he was across the room and crouching down next to her peering at her with concern. His eyes fell on the notepad and Emma glanced up in time to catch the blush that spread like wildfire across his cheeks.

"Ah." He coughed and scratched at the back of his head with his hook. "You uh, you found my uhm, notepad?"

Emma nodded and wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Mmhmm."

"I can explain! I was really drunk one night on the Jolly Roger and I didn't quite know what I was feeling so I started to write things down trying to make sense of it all and it turned into a list of reasons why I found you attractive and then it just continued on from there lass, I didn't mean to keep adding things to the list but it became quite cathartic and I liked finding out new things about you and new reasons why I love you so I just kept doing it, like a good habit you know?"

Killian flustered and spluttered and Emma stared at him with wondrous eyes.

"Say something lass or I think I might have a heart attack." Killian said nervously.

Emma waited a few seconds before launching herself at her pirate and planting a kiss solidly on his lips. His arms swept up to cradle her to him and she pressed herself against him and wound her hand deep into his hair.

She pulled back from the kiss enough to mumble,

"God I love you Killian. You damn, romantic, old pirate!" before plastering his face with kisses.

_***Emma&amp;Killian***_

Later that night Emma began her own project in her own notepad:

**"Reasons why I, Emma Swan, love Killian Jones."**

**1.** Because he made a list of why he loves me.

**2.** Because he's Killian Jones.

**3.** Because he understood me.

**4.** Because he never gave up on me.

**5.** Because…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you if you read all the way to the end! Please let me know what you think as I've never written for this fandom before and nothing so fluffy...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, so I really enjoyed writing the one-shot "Reasons why I, Killian Jones, love Emma Swan" and I loved thinking of reasons why Killian would love Emma. Then I had a spark of brilliance and decided to set myself a challenge!  
At least once a week I will endeavour to sit down and for an hour and write a drabble based on one of the reasons why Killian loves Emma.  
This will mean some will be long whilst others will probably be much shorter. Whatever I have written at the end of the hour will be posted onto this story as an addition but I can make no guarantees as to if it'll be feasible for me to do this every week.

**Final Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. Anything else I use or mention in following chapters will have its own disclaimer but for now this will be the final Once Upon a Time disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Swan Lake.

* * *

Chapter 2

**_157_**_. When she was little she wanted to be a ballerina (one of her the rare good families she ended up with took their entire family to see a production of Swan Lake. She loved it but then only two days later they sent her back to the orphanage)._

_***Killian***_

Killian sat on the couch in the Charming's apartment and let his head drop back until it clunked on the top of the sofa. He was very tired. All this dashing about and all these heroics were making him tired and he was spending so much time out trying to foil each bad thing that he hadn't spent any time with Emma alone since New York.

There was a creak on the floorboards and Killian instantly jerked to attention and rose up from his slouched position. His head spun to see who the intruder on his brief moment of quiet was and to his surprise it was Emma.

She had showered and put on soft warm clothing that hung loosely around her frame. He found it rather – quaint – as she shuffled towards him with the slippers that looked like happy rabbits scuffing the floor. Her hair was still damp and she had it up in a ponytail that was swaying slightly as she moved.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hello lass." Killian replied and smiled softly not his usual smirk. Encouraged Emma crossed to the sofa and plonked herself down on the far end from him.

"Long day huh?" She said after an awkward silence in which Killian contemplated leaving and venturing out into the downpour and back to the warmth of his room in Granny's B&amp;B.

"As usual. And I do not doubt that more will arise tomorrow and we will find ourselves just as weary as tonight." Killian teased and was rewarded with a wry smile from Emma.

She bit her lip nervously before picking up the remote for the TV and turning the box on. Killian had by now grown accustomed to the TV and merely watched with vague disinterest as Emma began something Henry called "Channel-Hopping" as she flicked quickly through the different programs trying to find something she liked.

She would pause on a show for a while and he would begin to relax into the sofa and allow the mind-numbing-ness of whatever was being shown on the screen to allow his mind to drift when she would make a discontented noise and the channel would swap again. Each time there would be a new presentation of noise, colour and scenario and Killian would feel his attention being captured for a few moments as he puzzled out whatever new show Emma had landed on until he could drift off again.

_***Killian***_

To his surprise Killian found he had actually managed to fall asleep for a few short minutes when he was abruptly awoken by an excited gasp from the blonde who was now perched on the edge of the sofa like a dog as she stared at the TV screen.

Killian looked over her face for a few seconds whilst she was blissfully unaware of him. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he should be insulted that she forgot he was with her or if he should be pleased that she felt comfortable enough around him to disregard his presence and freely demonstrate her feelings. At the moment he was seeing what he thought was a mixture of fondness, excitement and bitterness simultaneously and when he glanced at the screen and saw a ballet he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What has excited you so by this show love?" He asked softly but Emma still jumped on the sofa at his voice. She had truly forgotten he was in the room with her.

"It's Swan Lake. The ballet."

Killian chuckled. "I know what ballet is love, even if I don't know the story."

Emma glanced at him with a sigh. Killian dared not move as she sank back into the seat and licked her lips nervously.

"It's the story of a princess named Odette who is turned into a swan by an evil sorcerer named Von Rothbart. She can only regain her human form at night and she lives with her companions who are other maidens suffering under the same enchantment. The only way for the spell to be broken is if a young man fall into eternal love with her and promises to remain faithful to her only. If the vow of eternal love is broken then Odette will remain a swan forever."

Killian felt his eyebrows rise up in surprise. He wouldn't have expected Emma to like such a tale. Her aversion to magic and all, but it seemed she had a fondness for this tale.

"Odette falls in love with Prince Siegfried and hopes that her freedom is soon at hand. Von Rothbart however tricks Prince Siegfried into breaking his vow at the Ball when Siegfried vows eternal love and faithfulness not to Odette but to Odile, Von Rothbart's daughter who the sorcerer has enchanted to look like Odette."

Emma paused for a moment to watch the ballet and Killian found his attention too drawn to the screen.

"Siegfried realises his mistake and follows Odette back to the lake and begs her forgiveness."

The dancers twirled and danced upon the screen before Siegfried fell to his knees and pleaded to Odette. The music swelled and crescendoed and for a moment Killian thought the sound might wake the sleeping Mary Margaret and Charming but there was no sound from their room.

Von Rothbart was defeated and Emma bounced slightly on the sofa catching Killian's attention again. He saw her childish delight at the ballet and the way her mouth parted as she watched the drama on stage. The swans danced on stage as Odette and Siegfried embraced.

"Odette forgives Siegfried but she cannot face being trapped as a swan forever. To never be with her true love. Unwilling also to be without her Siegfried chooses to die with her and the two lovers throw themselves in the lake and are reunited in death for eternity."

The ballet ended on a triumphant chord and applause began as the credits rolled up. Killian swallowed nervously.

"I would not have thought you would like such a tale Emma." He said tentatively and watched as Emma let out a bitter chuckle.

"One of the foster families I lived with took the whole family to see the ballet. It was the first trip we made as a family. The parents, the two children and me. We got in the car and drove for over an hour to the city. Before the ballet they took us out for tea. We had pizza and ice cream. Then when we went into the theatre and took our seats someone sat in front of me and I couldn't quite see the stage. The father picked me up and let me sit on his lap for the entire ballet.

When the performance finished the other children had fallen asleep but I had watched the entire thing with my heart in my throat and tears in my eyes. The father bought me a feather tiara, a cheap thing they were selling at the doors on the way out and the next day I spent hours twirling around in the living room, trying to copy the dancers I'd seen the night before.

I wanted to be a ballerina. I wanted to be Princess Odette and dance on the lake with the other swans and be lifted into the air by Prince Siegfried. I even wanted to dance as poor Odile. I told the father that and he laughed and said he'd see if we could get me into a ballet class. I was so happy.

The day after that there was an accident and the father ended up in the hospital. I was sent back to the orphanage. I never saw that family again and they never contacted me. Not even a letter."

Emma's voice was bitter and choked. She viciously pressed the off button on the remote and the benign chatter of some reality show was abruptly halted.

"Did you get the dance lessons?" Killian asked.

"No." Emma said and then smiled. "I always wanted to be a ballerina. Up until I ran away. But a kid in the system doesn't get ballet lessons."

She got up from the sofa and crossed over to her room, rummaging around in the darkness of the room. Killian didn't dare move in case she didn't come back. Finally she returned, the bunny slippers abandoned on the floor of her room and her feet padding silently across the floorboards.

As she came closer he could see white feathers clasped in her hands and his mouth fell open in slight astonishment at the tiny feather tiara that lay cupped in her palms like a butterfly.

Emma smiled delightedly at his reaction.  
"One of the few things that has happy memories and that I managed to keep from my childhood."

Killian slowly rose to his feet and plucked the tiara from Emma's hands. Carefully and gently he slid the plastic teeth into her hair until the tiara was perfectly positioned. Then he reached around and pulled the hair tie from her now dry locks and watched as they cascaded down her back.

"Your Majesty." Killian said and bowed low.

Emma giggled and curtsied, the feathers on the tiara fluttering at her movements.

"Thank you Captain."

Later, just as Killian was leaving he turned at the door and glanced back to the open space before the TV. He was just in time to watch as Emma carefully positioned her feet before lifting her arms up and began to dance. It was an echo of the ballet they had watched. Not perfect of course, nor indeed particularly graceful but Killian could see in her movements the memory of the little girl she had been who had wanted with all her heart to be a ballerina.

**157.2** Because she is a true Odette.

_***Killian***_

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Too OC? Too angsty?  
The drabbles won't be in any particular order. I'll probably bounce around picking ones that intrigue me or I have ideas for but some will be from before Killian admitted he loved Emma and others from after.  
I'll start with some of the ones I mentioned in the one-shot but I'd love any suggestions from readers!

Please Review and let me know what you think of this!

Thanks for reviewing: sabrinatheoncer &amp; 1994omi


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Orson Welles, War of the Worlds, Shakespeare or Twelfth Night.

* * *

Chapter 3

_**93**__. She always wanted a dog as a pet (he overheard her saying that to Ruby when she took Pongo to her flat after Archie had "died")_

"Sweet mother of J***S!" Emma's scream rocketed through the apartment and brought all her family rushing, well Charming and Henry rushed with the young boy sliding through the flat on his socked feet and Charming vaulting over the boxes that had been dumped by the stairs. Mary Margaret on the other hand waddled towards the main room of the apartment one hand placed protectively over her belly the other supporting her sore back.

"Emma! Emma what's wrong?!" Mary Margaret called but then came to a sudden halt as she discovered the situation.

Emma, Saviour of Storybrooke, Daughter of True Love, Princess Charming was splayed out on the floor on her back with a giant fluffy beast licking her face.

"Cool!" Henry cried and knelt down next to his Mom and stared at the fluffy monster that was devouring his Mom.

Charming had gone around his daughter and was giving Killian a hand up as the pirate had been sent flying when Emma's shriek spurred the fluffy beast into action.

"Gerrifoame!" Emma's voice was muffled by the thick black fur that was currently smothering her.

Snow waddled forward and coaxed the puppy off her daughter and lowered herself into a free kitchen chair before beginning to coo to the puppy that eagerly wagged its tail and plonked its head down on her knee.

"Killian, what the hell is that thing?!" Emma spluttered as she sat up and began using her sleeve to wipe drool, grass and slobber from off her face.

Killian leaned against the door jamb and gave his most devilish smirk. Charming and Henry had made their way over to Mary Margaret and the puppy and both men were now petting and fussing with the pup and exclaiming over its fluffy fur and bright blue eyes.

The pirate swaggered over to Emma and offered her a hand up, his hook settling against her hip as she wavered slightly once stood. The puppy had sent her crashing to the floor and Killian furrowed his brow concerned that she had hit her head but the moment she looked up at him with clear and irritated eyes he knew she hadn't injured much except maybe her pride.

"Why Swan, I would have thought you knew a dog when you saw one?" Killian said charmingly and pointed to the rather large puppy that was now watching pirate and princess with its head cocked to one side.

"That is not a dog Hook!" Emma said and pointed at the fluffy beast. "That is a monstrosity! How old is it? A year old?"

Killian scratched his head with his hook sheepishly before answering.

"Only 6 months old."

Emma's jaw fell open and she glanced at the puppy and then back at Killian and then back at the puppy and finally back at Killian.

"Only 6 months?!" She shrieked and Henry let out another 'Cool' before hugging the abnormally large puppy.

"What type of dog is it that it can be this big when it's only six months?!"

Killian shook his head whilst still grinning at Emma.

"Now, now love. It is actually a he, haven't given it a name yet but it's rather rude to keep calling him 'It'. You wouldn't like it would you? And HE is a Caucasian Shepard/Akita cross. Or at least that's what the animal specialist I took him to said he was."

Emma groaned and rubbed her forehead with her hand. It was only eight o'clock in the morning but she felt like she'd been up for hours already. A soft whine interrupted her musings and then there was a gentle nuzzle of her leg just below her knee. Emma glanced down to see the bear-like puppy sitting meekly next to her leg and staring up at her with his shockingly blue eyes.

"Aww, he likes you Emma." Snow said and smiled happily as Emma and the pup stared at each other.

"That he does." Killian said with some surprise. "Took me ages to coax him out of the box I found him in- "

Emma's head whirled up to look at him sharply. "You found him in a box?"

"Aye lass. Been left on the side of the road near one of the routes out of town. Only noticed he was there because he was howling something awful. Couldn't get out you see, whoever put him in there was no fool because the box was wooden, couldn't break it or tear it like yonder cardboard boxes." He gestured to the moving boxes stacked beside the stairs and then watched as Emma's fist clenched so tightly that her knuckles went white.

Charming and Snow exchanged worried glances and even Henry looked slightly disturbed at Emma's reaction but Killian knew why she was so upset. The pup had been left just like her, or at least like how she thought she had been left, abandoned on the side of the road. Like they weren't important, like they didn't matter.

"Anyway, once I pried the lid off the little lad wouldn't come out of the box for a long time. Spent the best part of an hour coaxing him out. Eventually he came out for a few bits of cheese from my sandwich. Managed to pick the rascal up and carry him to the Veterinary Surgery and got one of the animal healers to look him over. Apparently he's a bit underweight if you can believe it, shaken up from his ordeal but apart from that he's hale and healthy."

Emma knelt down next to the puppy and slowly, tentatively reached her hand out towards the pup's head. It was as if she expected Killian to lunge forward and snatch the dog away or for her to touch it and it would disappear in a puff of smoke.

The pup whimpered and lifted his head slightly as if encouraging Emma's touch but apart from that he remained motionless, waiting for her to come to him. Her hand landed in the soft but thick fur on top of his head and Killian marvelled at how pale her skin seemed in contrast to the pup's black fur.

Emma ran her hands over the pup's head and down his back. She run her hands over almost every inch of the dog, his strong legs, large paws, thick tail that curved slightly and showed his Akita genes, his square like muzzle and his furry chest.

"Why did you bring him here? Couldn't he have stayed at the vet's?" She asked softly but didn't take her gaze away from the pup who was staring straight back at her.

Killian watched with bated breath as the two interacted as if in their own world.

"Well I felt a kinship for the little fellow. Animal Healer said they couldn't keep him as he wasn't actually ill or injured and when I took him to the Animal Shelter they said they were closing down as all the lost pets had been adopted or reclaimed by their owners who could now remember them. Seemed like the little chap would end up on his own so I thought I'd keep him. Except I'm living at Granny's and the little chap wouldn't go anywhere near the B&amp;B because of Ruby. The wolf in her didn't seem too happy at the thought of another canine in the area so I thought – maybe – you could take him in here? Until I get a place of my own?"

Henry's gasp of excitement echoed around the suddenly deathly quiet apartment before the boy launched into a frantic and excited cacophony of pleading, cajoling and begging. Mary Margaret and Charming shared a look before shrugging their shoulders.

"We're moving out soon so," Mary Margaret said slowly. "It's really up to Emma. This will be her home now so it's her decision."

Mary Margaret winked at Killian and the pirate's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he nodded his head in acknowledgement. It seemed Snow knew of Emma's longing for a dog too and neither parent was going to interfere in Killian's genius plan to get Emma a dog.

The timing really couldn't have been better. Killian had never thought he would find the perfect dog for Emma Swan abandoned on the side of the road. Fate it seemed was on his side when he found the box with the pup whimpering inside and when he took it to the Animal Shelter which was closing. It had felt like everything was happening for a reason and Killian had wasted not a second thought on finding the pup another home the moment he knew the pup would be his responsibility to re-home.

Now only Emma's decision remained and Killian hoped deep in his heart that she wouldn't argue for once and would just accept the good hand fate had given her.

"He can stay." Emma murmured and scratched the pup under his chin. "He can stay with me and Henry. You'll have to come and train him though Killian."

"Of course lass. Wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself with this bear of a dog!" Killian said lightly.

"What're you gonna name him Killian?!" Henry said as he bounced around the pirate, Emma and the pup.

"I think your mother should name him lad. After all he's going to be living under your roof for the time being so she's going to have the most cause to be shouting his name out." Killian suggested and felt his heart flutter at the surprised and exuberant expression Emma made at him.

She cocked her head on its side as she looked at the pup, then she tilted it onto the opposite side. Much to everyone's delight the pup copied her. When Henry giggled the puppy let out a series of sharp yips and crouched down on his forepaws with his back end wagging with energy.

"He looks like a bear." Emma stated and Killian could have hit his forehead with his palm at her words. 'Trust Emma to find fault' he was thinking when she continued her thought process.

"I thought he was at first, a bear cub that is, when you brought him to the door. So his name should be something to do with bears. Orson. His name will be Orson."

Mary Margaret murmured in surprise.

"How did you know Orson was related to bears Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma said dazedly her attention clearly being taken over by the newly named Orson who was happily sniffing the furniture and floor of his new home. "Oh, one of the books I studied at school was War of the Worlds. Read up a bit about Orson Welles including his name and so on. We also looked at Twelfth Night that year and Count Orsino's name means little bear so I just remembered the names because they were similar."

"Orson it is." Killian said with a wink.

_***Killian***_

It didn't take long for the entire town to hear about Emma's new pet. Henry told Grumpy all about the pup when they were hanging out at Granny's Diner. Which of course meant that pretty much within the space of an hour every inhabitant of Storybrooke knew of Emma's soft spot for fluffy creatures.

Emma had ended up taking the newly named Orson into work. Mary Margaret and David were busy packing and getting ready to move into their new house, well David was packing whilst Mary Margaret ate a tub of ice cream and supervised her husband's work. Pregnancy didn't really allow for heavy lifting unless you counted an ice cream tub and a spoon as heavy lifting.

Emma sat with Orson in the Sheriff's office and attempted to do some work. She kept getting distracted however. By the cute, patient and utterly adorable pup sat at her side and was watching her with happy bright blue eyes.

"You sure know how to distract a girl huh Orson?" Emma said with a sigh and threw her pen down on top of the paperwork she had been attempting to fill out for the last couple of hours.

"You know your eyes are almost the exact same colour as Hook's. That pirate. I think he knew I wouldn't be able to say no to you."

Orson yipped as if agreeing.

Emma chuckled and stood, pulling her jacket on from where it was hung over the back of her chair before crossing to the coat rack and plucking the leash Killian had purchased for her to use with Orson. It was a simple leather leash and collar, Orson's name had been etched onto a metal plate that had been stapled to the thick leather collar but there was no other adornment on the simple brown leather.

Orson wiggled with excitement and panted but made neither barks of excitement nor any howls. Emma absently noted that so far the pup had made no sound louder than a yip or a whine. No growl had ever come from his throat.

Shrugging off the thought Emma attached the leash to the ring on the collar and led the dog out of the Sheriff's station and onto a meandering walk through the town. Several people stopped and watched the Sheriff and her bear-like dog as they passed by and a few young toddlers approached and eagerly petted the pup.

All was quiet and pleasant in Storybrooke. A rare day considering Zelena had been thwarted in her plans to stop everyone from remembering only days before and Killian still hadn't taken Emma's magic with his 'cursed lips'. Emma had expected some sort of retaliation from Zelena but then again the Wicked Witch couldn't really do anything until Mary Margaret's baby was born.

Orson trotted along merrily beside Emma, both enjoying the sunshine and the pleasant breeze trickling through the streets of Storybrooke.

That was until a piercing shriek caught both dog and Saviour's ears.

"Knew it couldn't last." Emma said and Orson whined slightly. "Come on then Orson, let us see what new trouble has come to ruin my days."

Emma set off into a run with Orson easily gambolling along beside her. They finally discovered the source of the screaming as a woman who had been visiting her beloved's grave when a hand had risen up from the soil.

It appeared Zelena was now practicing necromancy. For what reason Emma did not know but she found herself following the screams that echoed from near the docks.

"Oh god! Henry's with Hook!" Emma realised what Zelena's plan was. Either Henry or Hook would suffer for the Witch's defeat previously.

Emma all but dropped Orson's leash as she sprinted towards the docks occasionally crashing into people running the other way in a blind panic.

She skidded onto the docks her boots clicking loudly on the wooden planks. Orson's toenails clicked behind her as the pup ran at her heels.

She could see Henry and Hook by the water's edge with their backs to the sea. Hook had swept Henry behind him and was currently fending off what looked like hybrids of monkey, bird and human corpses.

"Henry! Hook!" Emma screamed as the zombies (there really was no other name for them) surged forward and Henry wheeled at the edge of the water.

Before Emma could do anything however, use her magic, bring out her gun Orson was before her. The pup seemed to swell in size until he was the height of a small pony and his eyes glowed red. His fluffy fur seemed to turn coarse and thick and appeared very ragged and ruffled.

"Orson?" Emma said tentatively as the now transformed dog began to growl and snap at the zombies who had all turned around.

Orson howled, his head tipped back and his nose pointed to the sky. The howl would later have been said to be heard in every corner and hidden place in Storybrooke.

The zombies seemed to quail before Orson's large form as it thundered towards them and flames burst at the dog's paws. The winged zombies attempted to take flight to flee from the Hound's attack but Orson merely skidded to a halt and breathed fire at the beasts now marring the bright sky.

One solid blast of fire scorched the air and Hook and Henry ducked away from the heat of the flames licking the monsters that had so terrified the people.

Emma closed her eyes against the brightness of the flames and when she heard flames and shrieks cease she opened her eyes to see Orson' large form sat on his hindquarters with his tongue hanging out and his heavy tail thumped on the dock as he peered eagerly at Emma.

Emma rose from her crouch and tentatively reached out to Orson.

"Good boy?" she offered and was rewarded with the happy yip from the beast that belied his size. Before their very eyes Orson's pony sized form began to shrink until he was once again the oversized pup they had seen that very morning.

"Bloody hell!" Killian said as he and Henry stumbled over to Emma who was standing with Orson rubbing his head on her leg.

"He is not a normal dog." Henry said slowly.

"I think your right kid. But somehow I think he will be good for us." Emma said and wrapped her arms around Henry pressing a kiss to his hair.

Orson glanced up at his new family, even if they didn't know they were his, and felt he was exactly where he belonged. Now, all he wanted to do was get something to eat. Crisping monkeys had made him hungry.

_**93.2**__ Because she loved the damn dog even when it turned out Killian had accidently gotten her a Hellhound. Killian did admit however that Orson made a great protector._

_***Killian***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs or artists mentioned within. Nor do I own Disney's Beauty and the Beast or Return to Neverland.

* * *

Chapter 4

_**233**__. She knows all the words to the songs by her favourite artist and isn't afraid to sing them  
__**232**__. She dances around the apartment when she thinks no one's home._

* * *

Killian was pretty sure the drive would kill him. He had been on some long voyages in his time. Spent many months at sea with only the company of ugly sailors and longed for the curves of a woman and the husky sounds a woman makes.

He had yearned for Emma too. For over a year now. Since they were parted at the border of Storybrooke and he had watched her drive over the town line and thought all was lost to him.

Now however he was reunited with her, although she wasn't all that glad to see him again, and they were on their way to save Storybrooke once more. Heroics abounding and a curse to break Killian had thought that Emma seemed remarkably chipper considering she had already stated several times that Killian had pretty much ruined her life (never mind the fact it was a lie and she knew it too).

He had thought she was handling it all pretty well. Henry hadn't seemed at all concerned apart from a momentary long look when the Pirate had called his Mom 'love'. The boy had clambered excitedly into the back of the hideously yellow bug and eagerly asked questions about his Mom's "new case" and where they were going. A few questions had popped up about Killian but Swan had quickly and swiftly answered all with curt and succinct answers until Henry felt obviously uncomfortable asking any more.

Silence had fallen with the only sounds to be heard in the bug the roar of the traffic passing by and the occasional rattle as the old metal frame went over a bump in the road.

Then Swan had put on the music. Although Killian didn't quite think it classified as music but he couldn't even get a word in as Emma began to sing along at full-volume.

"So, so what! I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't need you, And guess what, I'm having more fun and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool, So, so what! I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight!"

Emma was singing along in a nice but uncontrolled voice and Killian winced at both the volume of the music blasting through the speakers and at the unexpressed and barely restrained rage that was hidden in Swan's singing.

When the song ended Killian glanced back at Henry and opened his mouth as if to speak but before he could say anything the boy's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head back and forth. Killian wisely closed his mouth and turned to face the road.

That had been several, long, long, long hours ago. Since then Killian had been educated in Emma's version of angry break-up music. He didn't blame her for being a little pissed off that the guy she thought she'd been in love with had turned out to be a giant monkey with wings, or indeed that he, Killian, had supposedly wrecked her picture perfect life with Henry by coercing her to take the memory potion. Hook did however think that whilst her voice was perfectly lovely when she was singing he was going to go insane from the amount of rock and pop songs he had been forced to endure.

Several _Pink_ songs had come up including and not limited to: _So What!, Funhouse, Raise Your Glass _and_ Don't Let Me Get Me_. _Kelly Clarkson_ with only a few songs like _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger _and _Since U Been Gone_. Other musicians that Killian thought had exceedingly odd names like _Christina Aguilera, Beyonce, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Jessie J_ and Avril _Lavigne_.

When they finally pulled up at a gas station in the middle of the afternoon Killian almost leapt out of the bug in order to escape the torture. Emma waited until both males were out of the bug before locking it and stalking off towards the ladies toilets.

"Is she always like that on long car journeys?" Killian asked Henry as they walked towards the men's room.

"Uhh, no." Henry said as if Killian was stupid (which the pirate rather thought the boy believed him to be but Killian hadn't exactly had time to purchase suitable garments for this world nor did he have the means to legally acquire said garments so the boy would just have to get over it). "I think my Mom broke up with her boyfriend last night. He must have done something pretty bad 'cause she only brings out the Rihanna when she's having a really, really bad day."

"Brilliant." Killian said sarcastically. "So we have how much longer of this torture to endure?"

Henry glanced around at the signs before smiling sheepishly.

"At least another five hours?"

Killian groaned and wished he was back aboard the Jolly Roger with all the ugly sailors and only wishing that he could be with Emma Swan. Sometimes she made it very difficult for him to love her.

* * *

_***Killian&amp;Emma***_

* * *

It was the middle of summer and Storybrooke was suffering from a drought. Regina had discovered the drought was being caused by a nymph who had suffered great grievances at the hands of Cora and so the once Evil Queen, the two Charmings and Henry were currently trying to pacify and aid the water nymph.

Killian and Emma had been on nymph watching duty the night before and had been relieved of duty sometime after 9am. They had then been put on babysitting duty which was far easier than either of them had imagined it would be. They had taken baby Neal home to the apartment and thrown all the windows open as wide as possible, hoping to let in air and get some sort of breeze blowing through the apartment.

Killian had quickly removed all his dark clothing and instead adorned a pair of thin cotton sleep pants that Emma had found for him. There was no way the pirate was putting on a t-shirt and after a couple of hours in the flat he even took off the bracer that held his hook to his arm. Of course the hook was always placed within reach so if they were unexpectedly attacked he would have some sort of weapon.

Emma had stripped Neal down to his nappy, both pirate and Saviour noting that Mary Margaret had forgone the usual Pampers for an old-fashioned cloth diaper that was far less sticky on the baby's hot skin than the synthetic fabric but far less efficient than the modern diapers were.

Orson had received a haircut right at the beginning of summer but even so the dog suffered greatly in the heat and Emma had set up a small area in the coldest part of the apartment for him with his dog bed, refrigerated water bowl and a fan to blow cool air on him.

Killian had taken over baby and dog-sitting whilst Emma grabbed a quick wash. The water nymph had attempted to escape and led to Emma chasing the not so spritely nymph through the dry bed of a lake and tackling the nymph into the dirt. Swan had moaned about the dirt covering her already irritated and hot skin and Killian had gladly offered to care for her brother whilst she wiped off the worst with a small portion of their water ration and some baby wipes.

When she returned all three males were sprawled out in her bedroom, Orson in his cool corner, Killian on top of her bed with baby Neal carefully cradled on top of his chest and the pirate's single hand covering the babe's back in case he wriggled and fell from the pirate's chest.

All of them had collapsed into a fitful rest as the night had been far too hot to even catch a wink of sleep but the day had a slight breeze that ran through the apartment and danced over their hot flesh.

_**Killian&amp;Emma**_

Killian woke to the sound of music coming from the living room and as he sleepily rubbed dust from his eyes he peered around Emma's bedroom and noted that Orson was still lying in the corner of the room with the fan gently ruffling his fur.

Standing the pirate crossed to the open window and peered out to see thick grey clouds swelling towards the north. The breeze which had been mildly refreshing was now much cooler and quite a bit stronger and was a cool balm on his bare skin.

"Thunderstorm coming." He muttered happily before turning to find Emma.

Orson lifted his head slightly when he heard Killian pad over towards the door that separated Emma's room from the rest of the apartment but the bear-like dog made no indication of moving and instead panted as Killian slowly and quietly slid the door open.

He peered through the gap and was delighted to see Emma in his favourite pyjamas. He always loved seeing her in the little shorts that were decorated with tiny pink flowers and the strappy top in a pale buttercream that was decorated at the bottom and neck with just a tiny scrap of lace. He especially loved that her shoulders and legs were bared in this particular outfit and he could see all her tattoos.

Her hair was piled up and pinned onto her head in a messy bun and tendrils were falling around in wisps around her face and neck as she moved.

Killian was enchanted at the scene.

Baby Neal had been strapped into his high-chair and Emma was feeding him some form of mushy baby food that Mary Margaret insisted he ate. The domestic scene was heart-warming but Killian was delighted at the way Emma was feeding her little brother.

The Saviour with her often crusty shell and lack of adventure was dancing around the kitchen as she fed the baby. Music was being played relatively quietly from the stereo system and Killian recognised many of the songs as classic Disney tunes. Henry and Killian had managed to bond with Mary Margaret and David during movie nights were the whole family would sit and watch fairy tale movies and then the real Snow White, Prince Charming and Captain Hook would tell an eager Henry and an equally intrigued but less likely to show it Emma the real versions of the tales.

This of course had led to Killian knowing or being able to recognise several of the songs from the films and he watched amused as Emma danced and sang whilst feeding her little brother.

"Be our Guest! Be our Guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin round your neck Cherie, And we'll provide the rest!"

Emma pirouetted on the kitchen floor all whilst holding the plastic bowl of baby food and the little spoon before zooming the spoon into a chortling Neal's mouth. The baby chewed and swallowed the food before clapping his hands again and giggling as Emma slid across the floor and mimicked the scene from the movie by miming throwing the bowl and spoon into the air as if tossing plates and napkins around.

Every now and again she would dive the spoon into Neal's mouth and the recently crotchety baby would eat the food without a single noise of protest.

The song eventually changed and so did Emma's dancing. Killian wasn't quite sure if what she was doing could be classed as dancing but he wasn't going to complain at the way she moved in those little, pyjama shorts or at the frankly beautiful smile that was plastered across her face as she moved to the beat.

"I would like to lift up my hands! Oh may see you, oh may tell you to run! You know what they say about the young."

Emma dropped the empty bowl and cleaned off spoon into the sink as the song picked up and she bounced, twirled and slid around the room. Her hands rose up into the air and she tossed her head from side to side sending strands of hair free from their constraints to plaster themselves against her sticky neck.

"Wellllll, I would like to hold my little hand, I will run I will. I will cry I will. I would like to hold my little hand, I will run I will. I will cry I will. Send me on my way, Send me on my way, Send me on my way, Send me on my way."

Killian saw Emma pluck Neal from the high chair and cradle him on her hip gently bouncing him as the song came to an end being cautious not to aggravate his recently filled tummy.

The pair danced to a couple more songs, Neal murmuring and burbling along in baby speech whilst Emma sang the lyrics and gently swayed around the room.

Finally Neal began to get sleepy and Emma flicked through the songs on her iPod until she found a suitable song and she lifted the chubby baby up until his head was resting on her shoulder, beneath the crook of her neck. His little fingers wound themselves into the straps of her top and tangled themselves with the rogue hairs that had liberated themselves.

Emma ever so gently spun as the song played out and Killian felt his heart throb at the motherly sight she made dancing with her baby brother carefully cradled in her arms and her voice low and soothing. He found himself swallowing back something, some words maybe but he didn't dare interrupt the moment.

"The second star to the right, shines in the night for you.  
To tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true.  
The second star to the right, shines with a light that's rare.  
And if it's Neverland you need, its light will lead you there.  
Twinkle, Twinkle little star, so I'll know where you are.  
Gleaming in the skies above, lead me to the land I dreamed of.  
And when our journey is through, each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines, the second from the right."

Emma had put the song on loop and she gently rocked Neal to sleep. Singing the words over and over again until the baby was fast asleep and she could lay him down in his cot in the living room without a worry of him waking.

Instead of turning off the song as Killian thought she would Emma waited until the song started up again before waltzing around the room, her eyes closed lightly as she spun in her own little world. As soon as the last note faded however she stopped, turned the music off and glanced around the room as if checking no one had seen her moment of freedom.

Killian crept away from the door and back to the bed where he sat on the edge just as Emma came back into the bedroom.

"You awake now pirate?" Emma teased as Killian stretched and yawned pretending he had only just woken up.

"Aye lass. Did I miss anything?" Killian asked as he crossed the room and placed a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead.

Emma 'hmmed' for a moment before stepping back and shaking her head.

"Nothing to report Captain!"

Killian chuckled.

"Alright then lass. You are relieved of duty. I shall take over babysitting duties until your parents return. You go and take a nap."

_**233.2** Because even though he hated her choice in music he was happy just to hear some emotion from her rather than the cold persona she was trying to pull off.**  
232.2** Because she dances like she's flying._

_***Killian&amp;Emma***_

* * *

**A/N**: Some more fluff for you all!

Song lyrics used in order were from:  
So What!-Pink  
Be Our Guest-Beauty and the Beast  
Send Me On My Way-Rusted Root  
The Second Star to the Right-Jonatha Brookes (Return To Neverland)

Thanks to:  
Faire Peacock , RedDevil11, Anne Nonymus, Aurorellin, TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the novels or films mentioned within nor do I own the chunk of text quoted from a novel.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_**264.** She has a weakness for British period dramas. (Killian couldn't see the attraction in watching Pride and Prejudice or Jane Eyre or North and South but Emma loved them…)_

Killian knocked apprehensively on the door to Emma and Henry's apartment. It was quite late and he wouldn't even be knocking if he hadn't left his key inside. It had been yet another long day of searching for the Dairy Queen and Killian had spent the majority of it with Charming. They were getting along much better now that Charming actually realised that Killian's feelings for Emma were true and that he wasn't just playing her along but still, for a sort-of-reformed-but-still-total-pirate-just-not-evil-or-particularly-villanous that much goodness at a time was wearying.

The door eventually partially swung open and a bleary eyed Henry peered up at the pirate.

"Henry, lad? Are you not usually abed by this hour?" Killian said confused. Emma was the major night owl. She could be up until the early hours of the morning and then sleep for a scant few and wake as bright and bushy-tailed as ever. Of course some mornings she was a complete bear, she did love her sleep and her lie-ins but if one of the Swans was going to be awake this late it would usually be Emma.

"I would be…" Henry began but was interrupted by a massive yawn that had Killian worrying the boy's jaw might unhinge itself. "But…"

Henry pulled the door open wider and allowed the pirate to step in before pointing at the living area. The sight that greeted Killian was not one he ever thought he would see. Emma and Regina were curled up next to each other on the sofa and both were crying whilst watching the magic box with the moving pictures.

The Evil Queen and the Saviour were leaning their heads together and a couple of thick blankets were piled up over their knees. A glass of wine was in Regina's hand and Killian saw the mug of hot cocoa in Emma's but he doubted it was cinnamon tonight, probably brandy. Elsa too was there but the Snow Queen was sat a little ways off in a comfy seat of her own and a myriad of snowflakes were dancing around her as she cried. She had no blanket but Orson was sat at her feet and the Snow Queen had taken her shoes off and buried her feet in the dog's fur.

All three women were crying, sniffling or wiping at their cheeks as they watched the…

"What is the magic box called again?" Hook asked Henry softly and Henry rolled his eyes before answering tiredly.

"A TV. They're watching a British period drama. It's called Pride and Prejudice and for some reason girls and women love it. Mary Margaret was here earlier while they were watching Sense and Sensibility before she began sobbing and called David to come and pick her and Neal up. I would be asleep but they keep running out of tissues or drinks and they're all too far gone to be of any help to each other. Even Elsa's been affected by Mr Darcy."

Dramatic music played on the screen and all three women let out mournful wails and sobs before plucking tissues from the boxes near their hands. It seemed Henry had been keeping all three women from descending into sobbing masses.

"You've done well lad. Any idea what has caused such a bonding?" Killian said as he guided the boy up the stairs to his bed.

Henry was so tired that his eyes were barely remaining open as they ascended the stairs and when they reached the boy's room he flumped down on the bed and began to sway from side to side. Killian shook his head before crouching down and pulling the boy's slippers off and then guiding him into bed.

"Mum was upset about what Emma did you know, bringing back Marian but they've sort of forgiven each other and Elsa was upset about Anna still being gone but then they were all hopeful and excited. So they decided to have a meeting about how to find the other Snow Queen, the bad one you know? But then it descended into a British period drama marathon."

Killian pulled the blankets up to the lad's chin and turned abruptly as the door to his room creaked open and Orson padded in, his large paws heavy and loud on the floor. The dog waited a second before leaping up onto Henry's bed and taking up the majority of the other side of the mattress. Henry rolled onto his side and instinctively wound a hand into the hellhound's fur.

"Sleep well lad. I'll take over Queen and Saviour watch!" Killian said lightly and was happy to see that Henry finally allowed sleep to take him.

"Keep an eye on the lad for me Orson?" Killian asked and Orson blinked before closing his own eyes and leaning into the warmth of Henry's body.

Killian left the boy and dog on the bed and turned the light off and shut the door gently before turning to the stairs and taking a deep breath. Crying women were not his strongest area of expertise. Well, unless they were crying with pleasure but Killian was pretty sure none of the women seated in the living room were feeling that pleasured.

Finally descending the stairs Hook saw all his confessions confirmed. All three women were openly crying now as the people on the screen sat in front of a lake and talked about their day. Killian felt his eyebrows rising as the man pressed kisses to his wife and murmured her name repeatedly between each.

The screen faded to black before titles and names began to flash on the screen. Killian made to move forward before Regina let out an unearthly wail and began talking.

"I want to have my Mr Darcy! But he's already bloody married to a – forest wench!" Regina hiccupped before reaching out to the coffee table and grabbing a small glass filled with a red liquid with an apple slice slotted on the side and downing it in one.

She slammed the glass down and both Emma and Elsa cheered. Elsa picked up her own curiously shaped glass filled with a white liquid and dotted with blue crystals and took a swig before she too joined into the womanly conversation.

"I know Anna loves me, even if I cannot remember what happened or why she would put me in the urn. But sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have what she has."

Emma sipped her hot cocoa and licked the cream moustache that formed on her upper lip.

"What do you mean Elsa?"

"Well Anna has her fiancé, Kristoff. He was raised by trolls, not evil trolls," She added when Regina looked shocked and slightly concerned. "Magic stone trolls, they're very little and very wise. But Kristoff would do anything for Anna, has done anything for Anna. He climbed a mountain with her to reach me and then faced a giant snow monster and he ran all the way back to Arendelle to try and save her when my magic accidentally hurt her and then when he realised she was in trouble from another of my storms he came racing back to try and save her."

"So what exactly is it you want? A man raised by magic stone trolls?" Regina slurred as she downed another of the little red drinks and plucked the apple piece from the side and began crunching it loudly between her teeth.

"No. I want a fiancé!" Elsa declared and took a massive swig of her drink. "Or at least I'd like to know what it is to have someone like Kristoff. I love Anna dearly but I want to see what other types of love there are!"

"Love can hurt though." Emma said from her curled up little nook on the sofa. She had turned her attention back to the screen and was now flicking through different pictures looking for another film to watch. Killian found himself perking up slightly to hear what she was going to say.

"I know that." Regina attested in a subdued manner. The Evil Queen yawned and nuzzled her head on the side of the sofa. The small glass slipped from her hand and fell on the carpet.

"Even if it does hurt I'd like to find out what it feels like and why people risk everything for it! Look at Mr Darcy and Elizabeth!" Elsa declared sleepily and she cradled her glass to her stomach.

"They aren't real though." Emma said and continued pressing buttons on the zapper.

"Your parents have love and they're real." Elsa yawned and closed her eyes. "Anna and Kristoff have real love. There are loads of people here who have real love. You have it too Emma."

The Snow Queen finally lost to the tiredness and the snowflakes which had been dancing around her in the air softly disappeared completely as she fell asleep. Soon the only sounds which could be heard were the soft breaths of Emma's slumbering companions and the sound the TV was making as she whooshed through the pictures.

Killian slowly walked to the sofa and leaned over the back. He knew Emma had heard him as her hand slunk up to cup his cheek as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You alright love?"

"Hmm." Emma said softly but offered no other reply or answer. Killian had seen her like this a couple of times before and it usually took several period dramas to pull her out of her funk. Tonight might be a little more difficult.

"Have you any of the novels these 'TV' shows are based on Swan?" Killian asked lightly his hand having wound its way to the base of her scalp and his fingertips now gently massaging the base of her skull and the back of her neck.

Emma's head fell back into Killian's palm and he peered down at her curious if slightly glazed eyes. It would appear, he thought, that she has had a bit more than just hot cocoa with brandy.

"I do." Emma said slowly and hummed in appreciation of his skilled fingertips. "Which one do you want? And for a matter of fact why do you want it?"

Killian chuckled. Swan could never just go with the flow.

"Go and brush your teeth love and get into bed. I'll join you in a minute once I've sorted out their Majesties."

To his pleasant surprise Emma didn't argue but merely unfurled from her seat on the sofa and dumped the blanket down where she had been sat. She turned the TV off before trotting into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Killian wasted no time in easing Regina's legs along the sofa until she was stretched out fully. He covered her with the blanket she had covered her lap with and placed a cushion under her head so she would not have a sore neck the following morning.

Turning to Elsa Killian was surprised to find that she had already stretched out from the comfy chair she was seated in and a block of ice had formed beneath her out-stretched legs and feet so she was now reclined and fast asleep. As the cold had never bothered her the pirate didn't cover her with a blanket but he did slip another cushion under her head and pluck the strange glass from her hands.

Once finished he made his way to Emma's bedroom and kicked off his boots and got into his sleepwear before rummaging through a box sat in the corner of the room with Swan's familiar scrawl covering one side of the brown cardboard.

Several items lay within the box but there were only a few books and Killian picked them up and read the titles; **Harry Potter** (seven of those), a couple of books that claimed to be "dark, romantic fiction" with pictures of chiselled men on the covers, Jane Austen's novels and one that was related but not by the original authoress and then Killian found one he had not yet endured a TV or film adaptation of.

Satisfied with his choice he returned the other books to the box and clambered into Emma's bed but piling the pillows up behind him so that he could sit partially lying down. The soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminated Swan's face as she entered her bedroom with a curious and almost tentative expression.

Killian said nothing but patted the mattress beside him and Emma slipped down beneath the blankets and wrapped an arm around Killian's stomach whilst her head lay on his shoulder. With his good hand the pirate opened the book to the first page and coughed a couple of times to clear his throat.

"What are you…" Emma's voice trailed off as she realised what her pirate was about to do for her.

Killian began to read aloud and felt with some satisfaction Emma relax onto his shoulder and snuggle her body closer to his own frame.

"Jane Eyre, by Charlotte Bronte. Chapter One. There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning; but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early) the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so sombre, and a rain so penetrating, that further out-door exercise was now out of the question."

**264.2** _Because she loved hearing him read so much that she bought all of her favourite period dramas in novel form and would always shyly ask if he would read them to her even though his answer was always, and always would be, yes._

_***Killian&amp;Emma***_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and following! Please let me know if there are any of the original reasons from Killian's list that you'd particularly like me to tackle next! Or any new ideas you think would be good reasons for Killian's list. I have one more I plan to write for the next chapter, one that isn't on the original list, but after that I'm pretty much open to any choice/suggestions!

**Thanks to:**

**Aurorellin** – I don't know if I'm going to venture into Emma's list. For me the ideas are all about how Killian discovered and continued to discover reasons and events that made him love Emma. I think Emma's list is more of a reflection on their relationship than their relationship's journey? If that makes sense? I might do a couple if I can think of really good things that would be on her list.

**taikara100** and yaissa-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own; Doctor Who, Game of Thrones, The Big Bang Theory, Stargate Atlantis or Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**305**. She never gets fed up or irritated when he has to ask her to explain one of her favourite TV shows. Especially the few he had seen many episodes of: Doctor Who and Game of Thrones. Was it his fault the shows had really convoluted plotlines and characters?

* * *

"So let me get this straight love." Killian looked at the image frozen on the TV screen with a look not unlike confusion, bewilderment and exasperation.

Emma threw popcorn in her mouth and looked at her pirate with a grin. She loved it when he got all confused. He didn't often get phased by things in their modern world much to her surprise but then again he had been alive for 300 years give or take.

Henry bounced on the sofa next to the pirate in excitement. Emma and the Kid had decided to introduce Killian into some of their favourite TV shows. The last few nights they had been fortunate enough not to have any major event or disaster so the Swan/Mills/Charming descendants had decided to educate their adopted Pirate in the amazement that was long and drawn out television series.

The weather was also perfect for this as a snowstorm had swept into Storybrooke early that morning and whilst it wasn't the worst snowfall they'd ever experienced nor was it anything like Elsa's snowstorms it was still bad or irritating enough to cancel school, work and any other thing the citizens of Storybrooke had planned for that day.

Killian had ventured out into the snow with Orson so that the dog could get his necessary exercise for the day but no sooner than the pair were back than Swan and the Kid captured them and bribed them both with their favourite things.

Orson was sat on the floor at Killian's feet with his mass weighing on the man's feet and gnawing quite happily and contentedly on a bone. Every now and again there was the sound of the strong jaws crunching through the bone or sliding across the smooth surface but apart from that Orson was quiet and relaxed with his favourite humans. No evil undead or anything else unpleasant for the hellhound to deal with.

Killian had Swan, rum and trifle. Yes trifle. But that is another story for another time. Needless to say to say the Pirate has a rather alarming fondness for the sweet pudding and Henry had prepared one the previous day when he had seen the weather forecast.

Pleasantly surprised and happy to be invited to join Emma and Henry in their favourite TV shows Killian had made himself comfortable and settled down to watch.

That had been roughly an hour ago and now the programme was paused whilst Killian tried to wrap his brain around the plot.

"There are aliens, from space who are made of plastic who want to take over London. The lass meets a strange man who happens to be in the right place at the right time. They escape from the plastic monsters and after a series of other events she realises that the strange man is also an alien. He is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, is roughly 900 years old, his name is "The Doctor", has a ship called the TARDIS standing for Time and Relative Dimension In Space, which infers that he can travel through space and time, has recently fought in a battle in space and he doesn't die but regenerates into a new person but is still the same and has all the memories from his previous incarnation?"

Emma and Henry stared at Killian in something akin to amazement.

"Pretty much yeah?" Henry offered up slowly.

"Cool." Killian grinned and spooned more trifle into his mouth before pressing the play button on the remote and watching as the next episode began.

***Killian&amp;Emma***

The snowstorm had let up after a few hours and even though they had watched several hours of Doctor Who none of them were all that interested in venturing out of the warm den they had fashioned for themselves.

Henry nipped outside with Orson for a brief moment so the dog could take care of business and all that whilst Emma searched through their boxsets for something new for them all to watch. Killian cooked some pasta with a tomato sauce and made up a salad and some garlic bread and eventually they all settled down in front of the television again with plates balanced on laps or trays.

"I do not understand these men." Killian announced less than ten minutes into the show.

Emma and Henry exchanged looks as Killian scratched his head with his hook.

"They are intelligent but they are weak. And they are mocked by everyone around them."

Henry quickly shoved pasta in his mouth so that he would not have to answer and instead Emma was left to try and explain.

"Well, the thing is they are really smart and everything but they're what society considers nerds or geeks. They obsess over things like TV shows, games, films, comic books. More than is normally considered well normal for a person."

"I do not understand the references." Killian said with a pout and Emma quickly changed the disc over.

"Maybe Big Bang Theory should come later."

Henry nodded in agreement.

***Killian&amp;Emma***

The mother and son duo had quickfire conversation which Killian did not understand at all. What he assumed were genres and titles were thrown back and forth between the pair and Killian sat patiently while they seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

"Right Killian!" Henry said excitedly. "New plan! We're going to go through TV shows but watch one episode of each so we can give you a taste of TV and then when we know the ones you like or are interested in we can go back and watch those series."

By the end of the day Killian was not ashamed to admit his head hurt ever so slightly. He also could not understand why Henry (and Emma also although she was less vocal and obvious about it) were so fascinated by fairytale people and creatures when they had such a wide variety of 'genres' on the TV.

They had watched an episode of several shows and whilst Killian had completely forgotten some of them already there were a few that had stuck in his mind.

Doctor Who: Killian liked Doctor Who. It was pretty Fantastic.  
The Big Bang Theory: He didn't understand it at all.  
Stargate Atlantis: John Sheppard seemed like a good man, charming, charismatic, handsome. Killian could see a lot of similarities between him and Sheppard.  
Sleepy Hollow: Turned out to be Killian's current favourite. He felt rather like Ichabod Crane, a man out of time, when it came to the modern world of Storybrooke. Apparently Henry said, there was another TV show and film franchise that had a similar character that Killian might enjoy (Captain America was it?) but for now Killian had begged a reprieve from all the television and they had all turned to playing a board game.

Well Henry and Emma were playing a board game. Killian was reading something he had found on the internet called 'fanfiction'…

***Killian&amp;Emma***

A couple of months later the trio (and Orson) finished the first episode of the eleventh Doctor. It had been a long couple of months with a few instances that had turned into major catastrophes.

Rumpelstiltskin had been pursued by an angry bear through the streets of Storybrooke. A magic bear that had the ability to nullify all dark magic with a single roar. Rumpelstiltskin had been forced to flee from the bear by more mundane and pedestrian methods and Killian and Emma had watched with the two Charmings and Regina as the Dark One fled down the High Street pursued by a bear that was shouting about how the Dark One had stolen his honey.

There was an actual incident with cats. Some crazy old lady had rescued all of the Enchanted Forest's stray cats and when she had eventually passed on the cats had been set loose on Storybrooke and begun to run in a "clowder". (Henry had done something called "Google" on Killian's phone when the two were sitting in the boat slightly off the docks and watching the cats pace along the docks while mewling at the catch the pirate and boy had caught, and discovered that a group of cats was called a "clowder".)

Orson had thoroughly enjoyed 'The Cat-Tastrophe' as the Daily Mirror had called it and the hellhound along with Emma had herded the feral clowder into the woods to the north of town.

After a series of incidents and even during them the trio had managed to find time to squeeze in episodes of TV shows between saving Storybrooke, work and school and that night they watched the first episode of Matt Smith's Doctor Who.

"I don't like the new Doctor." Killian said petulantly as the credits rolled and Emma let out a barking laugh.

Henry giggled along too until both mother and son were bright red with laughter.

Killian left them to their cackling and took Orson out for a walk. The Pirate told Orson all the various reasons why he didn't like the new Doctor and the hellhound sighed in commiseration.

Needless to say they did not watch any more Doctor Who.

***Killian&amp;Emma***

Henry had been far more excited than Killian had expected him to be about that afternoon's TV show. The boy apparently had been dying to watch the series but Emma had refused to let him watch it saying that it wasn't suitable for his age group. Now apparently the boy was old enough so they had all settled down to watch on of Emma's favourite TV shows.

"I don't understand why adults are so interested in this show." Henry announced about half an hour in. Neither Emma or Killian answered him as both of them were transfixed to the screen.

"I'm going to go and visit Grampa and Grandma and Uncle Neal." Henry said as he slipped his shoes on and gathered up Orson's leash. The dog surged to his feet and trotted to the door.

"Okay. Give me a call when you want to come home and I'll come get you lad." Killian offered distractedly and Henry shouted a reply.

Several hours later the phone rang breaking the viewers intense concentration and Killian swiped at his phone. He had a brief conversation with Henry before hanging up and turning all his attention back to the show.

"Henry?" Emma said when the credits rolled.

"Staying with your parents. Winter is Coming." Killian said with a grin and pointed out the window. Snow had begun to fall once again and Emma giggled at Killian's reference.

"Think you're ready for the Big Bang Theory now!"

"Just one question love."

"Sure."

"Who's the rightful King of Westeros?"

Emma slapped her forehead with her palm and Killian looked for his phone. Maybe "Google" would be able to assist him in his queries.

***Killian&amp;Emma***

_**305.2**__ Because even though he really hated some of the shows she never made him watch them and she was always happy to watch their favourite episodes of Doctor Who again._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update last week! On holiday so was without laptop with which to write and publish Captain Swan goodness! Hope you enjoy this little chapter! Also please let me know any Reasons you would like me to have a go at writing. _  
_

**Thanks to:**

Aurorellin - I just can't seem to get into Emma's headspace without everything going very, very angsty. I might try one day in the future but for now Killian's point of view is the only one I'm going to attempt to write.  
taikara100 - I was always more of a Mr Rochester fan than Mr Darcy. Truth be told I really can't stand Jane Austen. I can watch the films and TV adaptations no problem but just cannot read Miss Austen without getting irritated or bored. Actually that happens with most works of that era except for Jane Eyre... Thanks for the review!  
toots1- Did you mean 151 or 163? I'm goint to try and do 189 at some point but I've got a couple of more angsty ones to write first so there will be fluffy ones between the angst and 189. Let me know any others you'd like to see!


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_ Apologies to those of you who are following this drabble series and have been waiting for the next chapter. A few months ago my younger brother passed away unexpectedly. As you might expect my mind was on other things so I wasn't up to writing anything. Watched a couple of episodes of OUAT today and felt like trying to write something. This isn't one of my best chapters but I hope you enjoy it and can wait patiently for the next update particularly as I don't know when I will get back into writing at all.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own _**Bailey's liqueur**_ or the board game _**Monopoly**_.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**151**. She has the phobia Scriptophobia… The look of terror on her face had caused him to accidently spill his whiskey and her attention had been diverted to his disaster…Emma had briefly mentioned her fear but never told him why she had it.

* * *

Killian was absolutely thrilled with himself. He had managed to convince Swan to sit and have a cup of hot chocolate, with cinnamon of course and a small meal with him. Granted it was only because Granny's was particularly full on this rainy Sunday lunch time so he had, had very few options of seating choice.

Seeing the chair in front of the Saviour empty and devoid of coat or bag to indicate someone else having lunch with her, Killian had leapt on the chance. Literally leapt. The chair had made a awful screeching noise when he collided into it and his hook had caught on a glass of water on another table.

It was a scene he, nor anyone else in the diner, was unlikely to forget anytime soon. The snickers of laughter had reached Killian's ears and when he glanced at Swan he saw that she was looking amused at him but not laughing.

To his horror he had begun to blush, something he couldn't remember doing in – well forever- not in the last century or so.

Emma had seen the blush rising up and bless her soul had saved him, glaring at the rest of the diners and kicking the chair out from the table so Killian could sit. It seemed Swan didn't mind laughing at Hook as long as he didn't mind being laughed at. (another thing that would end up on his list at some point; that she sticks up for people no matter how villainous they might be).

After the chair/glass/water incident everything had progressed quite smoothly. He'd managed to order her a cup of chocolate, with cinnamon, and himself a cup of tea before managing to quite deftly and suavely manoeuvre the conversation onto the different foodstuffs available in the modern world.

Everything had been going swimmingly. Until some eager parent came over to their table with a card and a pen.

* * *

_*Killian*_

* * *

"Excuse me? Sheriff Swan?" The man, who seemed really nice and friendly, stood beside their table with the bright pink and sparkly card clutched in his hands. Killian didn't recognise the man as being any of the major players or people in Storybrooke and so guessed the man was a peasant in the Enchanted Forest or something along those lines, supporting character, the one who never gets named.

"Yes, are you alright?" Swan replied and she licked her lip deftly removing the foam from her hot chocolate from her lip. Foam probably didn't help her look professional but Hook thought it was cute.

"I'm fine, thank you!" The peasant-man seemed overjoyed that she had inquired about his well-being. "I was just wondering if you would mind signing this birthday card for my little girl?"

Killian being in love, or possibly in love with Emma Swan, had by this point turned his attention back to Emma. He'd dismissed the peasant in favour of studying Emma's face whilst she wasn't looking. This decision however allowed him to catch the flash of terror and horror that passed over Swan's face in a split-second.

His hackles raised Hook watched carefully as Emma glanced around the diner at all the people eating and noticed the few whose attention had been drawn to their table. Hook also saw how she grabbed at the jug of water on their table and began to claw for a glass.

Concerned Killian lifted his own glass and placed it into Emma's hand and the shock of the icy-cold glass against her overly warm and sweaty palm caused the Saviour to look him in the eye.

The look of fear and horror and worry caused Killian to do something he would never normally do for a woman. He embarrassed himself again.

He swung his hook out to the side just as he heard one of the waitresses coming by and caught the tip of his hook in her sleeve. The result was that the meal she had been carrying, pasta covered in cheese sauce with a side order of salad, chips and onion rings went flying through the air and landed splat-bang on Killian's head.

There was a cacophony of gasps throughout the diner and then silence fell with only the rattling of the plate as it ricocheted on the ground to break the tense atmosphere.

"Oh my god!" The waitress whimpered and fell to her knees to grab the plate. She then proceeded to catch the cheese, chips, onion rings and salad bits that were dripping off Killian's food-soaked head and body. "I am so sorry! It's just, well, your, Hook, I mean your hook got caught and well, oh god!"

Titters were already breaking out across the diner and Killian was glad of the cheese sauce coating his cheeks. The thick, gloopy sauce would make sure nobody saw the violent blush that was spread across his cheeks nor the humiliation in his eyes.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed and she quickly stood and came round to help him get some of the food off.

"It's quite alright lass. Happens all the time." Hook said winsomely to the waitress who was now sat on the dirty floor with the plate of mangled food in her hands and tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Right," Swan took charge. "Let's get you back to my place and you can shower and I can wash your clothes and you can borrow some of David's in the meantime."

"Sounds like a plan love, you get to see me without my clothes, maybe this was meant to happen!" Hook said cheekily as they left the diner.

* * *

_*Killian*_

* * *

Much later, after Killian had showered and dressed in some of David's clothes, he was sat with Emma at the bar in the kitchen area and they were both slugging back shots of various alcohol substances.

They had long since drunk the rum and Killian had moaned to Emma 'Why is the rum gone?' which had sent her into a fit of giggles. They were now onto something that Emma called vodka and every now and again they'd ease the burn in their throats with something called Bailey's.

"Thank you by the way." Emma said suddenly. The mood changed in a split second and Hook found himself feeling almost sober which was quite a feat considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"For what love?" He asked and stared at her profile intently. Swan, he had noticed, said a lot without saying a lot. Or that is she said a lot through body language and her facial expressions so sometimes if her mouth, head, heart or whatever were getting in the way he could tell what she meant to or wanted to say by watching her face.

"For making an idiot out of yourself for me. For noticing that I was absolutely terrified out of my wits at being asked to do something so bloody simple. For caring enough to do something just so I wouldn't have to cause a scene."

He licked his lips nervously before carefully constructing a sentence. It wouldn't do to undo all the progress he had made in just a few short hours because he said something stupid because of the liquor.

"You're quite welcome Swan."

Emma looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you want to know why I suddenly panicked?"

"Only if you want to tell me. I made a fool out of myself, by myself. You aren't indebted to me in anyway. If you do want to tell me then that's fine, if you want to tell me in two weeks that's fine, if you want to tell me in three years that's fine, if you never want to tell me that's fine too."

It was Emma's turn to lick her lips nervously and she followed this up with a swig of Bailey's.

"It's called Scriptophobia. It's a fear of writing in public. Something as simple as that."

"Alright lass." Killian said and he plucked the Bailey's bottle from her hand before she could pour another shot of the creamy liquid.

He then stood and filled the kettle before rummaging around in the cupboards and finding all the necessary items for making tea. A few minutes later they were sat playing Monopoly and drinking a relaxing cuppa.

* * *

_*Killian&amp;Emma*_

* * *

That was all they said on the matter at that time. It wasn't until years later when one night, after several hours of adult fun, where they finally finished with Killian and Emma curled up on their sides facing each other that Emma told him why or how she had discovered or developed her phobia.

"I was young, young enough to still be really hopeful about getting fostered with the right family, the ones who would keep me for more than few days or weeks. The foster home was having an open day, one for prospective parents to come and see the foster home, meet the kids. It was kinda like having a special sale for children: come and see them before you commit."

Killian smiled wryly and wound his fingers with Emma's before squeezing gently, a silent reassurance that he was there and he was listening and that he cared about her past just as much as she did.

"Well, the carers said we should all draw or write or paint something. They were going to decorate some of the rooms and corridors with our pictures so that the people visiting could see some of our talents. I couldn't do any of that, drawing or writing or painting. The previous foster homes I'd been at hadn't been big on letting us kids have or use our imaginations. So I did my best with the little bit of knowledge I did have. One of the older kids took pity on me when I'd spent an hour and only had a wobbly stick figure and a wonky house to show for my efforts.

He carefully and slowly made dots on the page and then gave me a bright red pen and told me to join the dots up. Eventually I finished and he told me I'd spelt and written out my name. I studied the shapes of the letters for hours and copied them over and over again."

Killian rubbed his thumb over Emma's white knuckles. She had clenched her hand in the middle of the story and the gentle motion over soft skin made her relax her hand with a wry smile.

"Anyway, the following day the potential parents came round. We were all dressed in our best clothes and smiling excitedly. A few couples seemed interested in me and it all seemed to be going well until one of the children who was with another couple showed them their artwork. The couple I was with wanted to see mine, so I led them over to the picture of the wonky house and the wobbly stick figure and my carefully drawn name.

One of the other children, an older girl, made a comment that it had taken me an hour to draw it. The couple I was with said it didn't matter and asked if I could write my name for them, show them what I had learnt. And I just couldn't. The pen felt so heavy in my hand, and the letters that I had studied so carefully the day before were just squiggles in my head. My tummy began to roil around like I was on a ship and I felt absolutely terrified.

I just sat there and cried in front of the blank piece of paper."

The hitch in Emma's throat caused her to stop with her tale and Killian leant over and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled slightly and rubbed her head against the pillow before carrying on.

"When all the couples and potential foster parents had left the home, and all the children had stopped teasing me for not being able to do anything, for not being interesting I managed to do it. I wrote my name out perfectly. Ever since then however I have found it really difficult to write in public.

Luckily most of the time I don't have to. Sheriff work is normally a bit more active than writing. The odd occasions where I do have to write in public, I try to use short and simple words so that the terror doesn't overwhelm me. Most of the time its simple things like signing my name and as long as I know I have to do it beforehand, I can psych myself up to do it. But being caught by surprise like at Granny's diner, all that time ago, I couldn't."

Killian gave Emma a soft smile and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked her back with his stump.

"Thank you." He said and he could feel Emma's grin on his shoulder.

_*Killian&amp;Emma*_

* * *

151.2 Because she trusted him enough to tell him the story behind her phobia. Because she never, ever had any trouble writing in front of him and she even delighted in writing when he was watching. The smile that would break out on her face when she saw their names side by side at the bottom of a card was one of the most beautiful things she gave him.


End file.
